Apple
|type =Food, carry |properties =Heals Kirby and can be carried for points ( ) }} An apple is a round red fruit that grows in Dream Land and is utilized by various enemies such as Poppy Bros. Jr. and bosses like Whispy Woods. It is even represented in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series as a trophy and item. General Information Poppy Bros. Jr. and Perot roll on them to try to attack Kirby; they have 29 HP and grant 1000 points when destroyed. Inhaling the foe makes it lose the apple. Whispy Woods grows them and uses them to attack Kirby by making them fall and bounce around towards Kirby. If Kirby has no copied abilities, he can inhale the apples and use them as projectiles against Whispy Woods. In Kirby Super Star Ultra’s Revenge of the King sub-game, Whispy's Revenge shoots out poison apples that hurt Kirby if swallowed. The poison apples are shown as being purple colored. In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, Wiz creates an apple that alternates its color between red and purple. It gives the Sleep ability. In Kirby Mass Attack, apples are one of the fruits that can be eaten. There are also bonus green apples featured alongside them. At the beginning of Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, Kirby prepares to eat an apple before the entirety of Planet Popstar is drained of color by Claycia. When Kirby regains his color, he is unable to eat the now colorless fruit. Apples are mentioned throughout the game, even appearing as Kirby's reward for saving his planet in the conclusion. In Team Kirby Clash Deluxe, Team Kirby uses items called Gem Apples as a type of currency. They can be traded to Magolor at the Shoppe for items, spent to unlock Quests and replenish vigor, exchanged to add time to the timer, and other things. Apples serve as an item that appears in two modes of Kirby Battle Royale, most notably Apple Scramble, in which players attempt to collect as many as possible in the given amount of time. They also appear in Crazy Theater where players have to stand on the correct number of apples that appear on the stage, or carry a certain amount of apples. In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Whispy uses apples to trap his enemies, which was first seen in Beware: Whispy Woods!. Kirby enjoys eating them, but they can also damage him when used as weapons by enemies like Phan Phan or Whispy Woods. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series In Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Smash Bros. Brawl, [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, apples appear as items dropped by Whispy Woods at the Green Greens stage. They have up to three effects; they can either be eaten to regain health, thrown to damage other competitors, or explode upon landing. Apples also appear as trophies in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Related Quotes Artwork Poppyjrapple.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KSStSt Poppy Bros Jr artwork 4.png|''Kirby's Super Star Stacker'' KNiDL Poppy Bros. Jr artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KMA apple artwork transparent.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' K25TH Waddle Dee artwork 3.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Whispy Woods artwork 2.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website K25 Whispy Woods artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website PPPTrain Wadosk artwork 2.png|''Kirby Pupupu Train'' website 3DS KirbyBattleRoyale illustration 03 png jpgcopy.png|''Kirby Battle Royale'' Gallery KDL Poppy Bros. Jr..png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Apples.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' 30.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Apple.jpg|''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' SSBB Apples Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Trophy) Dynablade apple.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Apple.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KTD Apple.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU Apples trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KatRC Elline finale.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KPR_Whispy_Woods.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (Team Kirby Clash) TKCD_Apples.jpg|''Team Kirby Clash Deluxe'' KBR_Apples.jpg|''Kirby Battle Royale'' KSA Whispy Woods 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' D032VSkU0AIM_8-.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' SKC_Apples.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Sprites and Models KPL Apple sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA Apple sprite.gif|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Apple sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Apple sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KDL2 Apple sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Whispy's ammo, Super Game Boy) apple_item.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' KSS Apple sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 Apple sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Apple sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Whispy's ammo) KNiD Apple sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' SSBM Apple sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Food) KAR_Food_Apple.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' SSBB Apple sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Food) SSBB_Apples_Trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' ( Trophy) KSSU Apple sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Apple Toxic.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Whispy's Revenge) KMA Apple sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Green Apple sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (green) Apple DBC-F7jUQAMJjTD.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' SSBU Apple sprite.png|[[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]] (Food) Apple trophy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (Trophy) KSA_Apple_render.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' ja:リンゴ ru:Яблоко Category:Items in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Super Smash Bros. Items Category:Items in Kirby Battle Royale Category:Food Category:Carry items Category:Recovery Items Category:Environment Category:Hazard